


3 Times Cat Hit the Mute Button

by Shadhavar1126 (Chimera428)



Series: SuperCatSlams [3]
Category: Supercat - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien DNA, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien Sex, Anal, CatCo Worldwide Media, Chair Sex, Desk Sex, Established Kara Danvers/Cat Grant, F/F, Fingerfucking, G!P Kara, Girl Penis, Horniness, Language, NO KINK SHAMING, No Plot/Plotless, Office Sex, Phone Calls & Telephones, Smut, Teasing, Three - Freeform, supercat, supercatslam, supercatslam three, worked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8665195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimera428/pseuds/Shadhavar1126
Summary: Continues a few months after ET: Futuristic LoverSUPERCATSLAM NOVEMBER's PROMPT: 3Cat has a bad habit, and that's working Kara up all day long from the moment she wakes up.   How much trouble can Kara possibly get into if she gives into all that teasing and takes matters, and Cat, into her own hands.





	

Kara let out a frustrated sigh, shifting in her seat and pulling at the line of her pants before glancing to the clock again. It was after seven, which ensured there were far and few, if any other individuals in the office except the one pacing across her office floor right now.

All day Cat had wound her up and left her hanging, starting from the second she had woken up with Cat’s mouth around her and was thrown out of the haze of sleep into an orgasm before she could take her first breath. She had barely been able to paw after the woman who merely placed an open mouth kiss to her stomach and then straightened away, fully dressed, thumb edging around the line of her lips telling her she was going to be late for work before she disappeared.

Kara had thrown a pillow after her and turned over, groaning at the throb of her erection against her belly. It was going to be one of -those- days. Ever since Cat had discovered Kara’s alien adaptation and Kara had attempted to explain, however somewhat red faced, how it all worked or was supposed to work, the pair had found themselves at least once a month running into the issue of Kara’s biological cycles syncing up with Cat’s the further their relationship had progressed.

Which of course, after even more lengthy discussion and how kids were clearly not out of the picture for Kara, and least of all Cat, right now wasn’t the time for accidents. This all of course wrapped around Kara’s ever fluctuating self-confidence issues on the matter that Cat was more than willing if not happy to aid in ensuring that she loved everything about Kara, that gender or even species at this rate had no bearing on her intentions or feelings for who Kara was as a whole.

Course what Kara failed to realize, was how hands, and mouth and body on Cat was about ensuring Kara knew that very fact, during times like now or outside of it.

That’s how her day had started, and with another uncomfortable shift she realized that was the least worked up Cat would make her all day. Cat was anything but lewd about it all but certain hungry looks that fell to her waist, causing Kara to hold her tablet lower or shift uncomfortably or Cat purposefully bending over her desk, touching Kara’s shoulder or brushing against her body during a meeting or a chance moment in passing. All these little elements Cat did, even when she wasn’t in the midst of her mating cycle, just seemed that much more exaggerated.

What had really set Kara off was when she had been out in the bullpen near the end of the day, discussing the final notations of some layout with Michael from public relations when Cat had come out of her board meeting.

Now granted Kara had been in the main aisle, and straightened away. What she hadn’t counted on was MIchael to get flustered and stand because of how nervous Cat made him and in the woman’s attempt to get around him had pressed her ass against Kara’s body with her sideways shuffle to get through without missing a step, causing both of them to gasp.

Although Kara’s note was much more audible than Cat’s short intake of breath through her nose, they had shared one single look and Kara had shut herself up in her office not a few moments after.

She had considered just locking her office door and while thinking of the other woman get herself off and amble back to Cat’s apartment and wait for her there. Then again she had no idea when Cat would be home tonight, she was waiting on a conference call and judging by her current predicament, Cat was just as wound up and raring to go as she was.

Who was she even kidding, she knew the woman was, every time she got near her office Kara swore she could smell her and was drawn to it like bee to pollen. She hadn’t expected to be so driven by pheromones in her life, sure there were moments prior to her relationship now when certain people would trigger her mating instincts but with Cat...

Kara groaned just thinking about it, feeling her nerves tingle at the thoughts that filled her head and with all her other senses being finely tuned to the other woman, that if she concentrated even just a little bit, she could fill herself up with Cat’s essence made vapor.

Kara picked her head up slowly, again recalling the morning and how Cat had left her. Jaw shifting, she wondered just how much trouble she would get into for actually carrying out her intentions. In the long run it would benefit them both, or so she hoped, in the short however it might get her more than fired, and left out on the couch for a month, or more.

With a tip of her head she looked over the rim of her glasses, watching Cat behind her desk through the walls. She was bent forward, her hands were on the flat top and her hips pushed back. Kara knew that stance, knew it very well and she also knew that Cat was well aware she was still in the building.

She was up out of her seat, hand on the doorknob of her office she pulled in a deep breath, allowing Cat’s arousal to fill her lungs before Kara made up her mind and opened the door with an absolute intention.

Cat glanced up at the sound of a hand against her office door, feeling her stomach tense with the look she caught on Kara’s face. She straightened slowly, hand on her hip, her expression undeniable in its conviction.

“No.” Kara didn’t stop, causing Cat to raise a high brow. “Kara.” She warned only to have her phone ring.

Kara moved to her left, stopping at the bar to fill a tumbler with rich amber liquid, bringing it over as Cat picked up the phone and relayed that the connection was solid. Kara set the glass on the edge of Cat’s desk in view of her like a peace offering before working her way around it.

Cat tracked Kara for only a moment before her attention was pulled back to the call. With the turn of Cat’s gaze Kara felt her heart rate increase as she turned Cat’s chair and slowly eased down into it from behind her. This was dangerous territory and Kara knew it. Part of her felt guilty knowing the depths of one of Cat’s fantasies concerning her office and this particular chair.

Kara would be lying if she said she hadn’t had the same one. Although there were a few differences between the two women and their finite details, the core of the fantasy remained the same between them.

Kara had thought about the most pleasantly excruciating, arousal urging thoughts concerning this chair.

Cat’s chair.

And Cat’s office as far back as a year into her tenure as the woman’s assistant.

Thoughts that only increased in frequency when the woman had made her sit in the damned thing in order to go over her entire life history what felt like so many months ago.

With a deep breath to try and calm her nerves Kara bit at her bottom lip, lifting her hips and shifting just a bit, trying to be as quiet as possible; watching Cat’s ass move in front of her as she talked to the group on the other end of the phone concerning CatCo’s expansions and other things Kara found rather frivolous at present.

With a higher glance up to gauge Cat’s reaction Kara reached up, rounding her hand over the left curve of her ass only to have Cat reach around and snatch her wrist, pulling her away without turning. Kara grinned wide, hearing Cat’s heart rate increase while her sudden flush of arousal flooded Kara’s senses as she took a deep breath and repeated the action with her other hand on the other side, tugging up at Cat’s dress in the process.

Cat spun on her then, answering the other end of the line without falter as she gave Kara a death glare, only to have her eyes open wide when she glanced down and the strength of her grip on Kara’s wrist slipped away. Darkened eyes shot back up to the other woman as Cat shook her head no and turned back around, attempting to move out from behind her desk and away from Kara with purpose only to have Kara’s knee halt her progress.

Cat pushed once knowing it wouldn’t budge and then tried the other direction. Only to be stopped by the smack of Kara’s hand on her desk, arm pressing against Cat’s hip while Kara’s right hand twisted around the back of her dress, pulling up on it again.

Cat bent over then, feeling Kara’s eyes running across the stretch of her body, fingers pressing the mute button before glancing back to Kara.

“I can’t.” She implored, glancing down again, mapping the delicious ridges of Kara’s exposure before letting out a small whine, because god did she want to, and turning her gaze elsewhere. Her throat tensed visibly and Cat twisted around again, pressing the little red button once more before answering the question posed to her through the phone.

Kara studied Cat carefully, rationalizing that she hadn’t been told to get up or get out and as such remained in place. Within seconds she felt her chest grow heavy and her hips clench anticipatively as Cat shifted her stance when she didn’t get up. Balancing precariously on the ball of one foot, her other leg bent, back bowing way from Kara, hips arching closer as she pushed her shoulders down like an invitation while dropping her head slightly as she spoke into the receiver, knuckles turning white as she kept her voice even and controlled.

Kara hooked her thumbs under Cat’s dress roughly, pushing the line up until her fingers curled around the thin veil of underwear beneath and drug them down sharply with a snap, pitching herself forward and causing Cat to brace herself on her desk while Kara muffled a groan against her back.

Almost instantly Kara’s synapsis were on fire, the removal of that thin barrier of fabric sent a wave of pheromones to swirl and coil through Kara’s body while the heat of Cat’s back against her cheek though her dress as she turned her head fueled her arousal further.

Cat reached around with her free hand then, smacking at Kara’s shoulder to try and get her to stop before her fist found Kara’s hair and pulled hard when she felt the woman shove her against the edge of her own desk with a thud, forcing her dress up higher and exposing her to Kara’s gaze.

Kara pushed Cat further forward with her chest, ignoring the grip in her hair as her hands teased over Cat’s legs, breath washing over Cat’s skin as her heart pounded heavily and her lungs tried to keep up. She let out a small husk of a growl, hands kneading at the strength of Cat’s thighs before she pushed her legs apart with a small grunt from Cat.

“No, I just, I had to reach for something across my desk, continue.” Cat let go of Kara’s hair and slammed the mute button again. “For fuck’s sake Kara!”

“Definitely for a fuck’s sake Cat.” She shoved herself forward to the edge of Cat’s chair, pinning Cat against the desk, knees fitting between Cat’s thighs, hearing a sharp gasp from the other woman as Cat felt her balance going.

Kara set a hand on Cat’s lower back for stability, keeping her upright before lifting her own hips and teasing the head of herself against Cat’s already wet skin. Cat let out an unabashed groan, head falling back, gaze lifting heavenward in some kind of prayer of gratitude and curse of her pending condemnation thanks to Kara. Though if she were honest she only had herself to blame for this entire delectable predicament.

“We can’t, yet, Kara, wait.. Just… fuck!” Cat reached over again, pressing herself into the other woman again in order to unmute the phone as she tried to answer coherently as Kara continued to stroke and tease the length of herself against the other woman.

“You feel so good.” Kara murmured low against her back while Cat reached around and grabbed a fistful of Kara’s shirt front as Kara wrapped her hands around Cat’s hips. She drug herself between Cat’s folds, soaking her skin in the other woman’s wetness while Cat clawed at her chest.

The corner of Kara’s mouth curved slightly as she recalled their conversation about being careful, knowing she didn’t have anything on her currently, she would just have to improvise. She bit at her bottom lip again, watching Cat carefully as she adjusted her hips, scooting herself further down in the chair before fitting the head of her erection between Cat’s ass rolling her hips up in a small jut of movement to convey just where her improvisational thoughts were taking her.

Cat twisted the mouth of the receiver up over her forehead, glancing back over her shoulder at Kara, mouthing something that even made Kara’s cheeks turn red before she thrust up again causing Cat to pitch forward and slam her palm on her desk.

Her legs were shaking, poised on the balls of her feet, hips already moving on their own and when Cat dug her hips down against Kara the other woman took her opportunity. Fingers scrambled to hit the mute button again as Cat braced herself when she felt Kara’s hands grab her ass and knead her curves before pulling her apart.

Cat swore in a string of curses as Kara guided her down, trying to go as slow as possible especially when she felt the band of resistance pressing back against the head of herself.

“God… FUCK.” Cat bowed her back, taking in a slow deep breath trying to calm herself down and relax as she bent further forward. “Slow.. fuck Kara please go slow.”

Kara swallowed hard, feeling that band of muscle start to ease and with a little more pressure from her hips felt it give. Her hands flexed around Cat’s waist, pulling her back as she lifted her hips and pushed deeper until Cat took over.

Her fist pounded into the desk as she let out wanton grunt of a sound, allowing her body to relax and ease back into Kara’s sure hold as she sat them both back and down into her office chair, feeling every single ridge and throb of Kara’s length as it slid deep inside her ass.

They sat like that for a few moments, letting Cat’s body acclimate to Kara’s erection as it pulsed, and her ridges dug into Cat’s insides deliciously. She nearly forgot about the call on the other end and without another consideration practically flung the thing back onto the cradle, promptly hanging up.

She reached back and tangled her fingers into Kara’s hair, her body bowing hard against Kara’s chest, slowly rolling her hips with sharp gasps for oxygen. She turned her features, pressing them into Kara’s own, breathing against her skin and actually licking at the edge of her mouth for some manner of contact before she spoke.

“Fuck me.” She husked, free hand grabbing for Kara’s thigh and digging in as she pushed her hips down with another grunt and a whimper. “Kara, fuck me right now.”

Kara was already trying to control her breathing, and her movements so as not to hurt Cat until those words swirled around her ears. She bit after Cat’s mouth, catching her tongue for a moment before she thrust her hips up hard and Cat tore her features away to let out a pained cry that ended in an almost laugh of a sound.

“You can do better than that.” She teased, only to let out another sharp groan as Kara thrust up into her again.

Cat fit the line of her high heel against the edge of her desk, pushing back hard against Kara with a thrust of her own, hearing the other woman groan against her ear. Something between them seemed to snap, whether it was that particular push, Cat’s pull of her hair or something else they didn’t know but whatever it was, it was sheer wonder they didn’t tear each other apart.

Kara shifted in the chair again, feet flat as she rolled and pushed her hips up into Cat, feeling her answer with the push of her own leg against the desk. One arm pulled and tore at Cat’s dress, clawing up her abdomen and fisting her dress while her other hand fit itself between Cat’s legs.

With another deep thrust and an animalistic grunt from Cat, Kara pushed her fingers inside, teasing and pulling and twisting in counter thrusts to her hips. Cat let out a sound Kara had never heard before when she started to stroke the ridges of her length with her own fingers from inside Cat’s body. Nothing but a thin line of muscle separating them.

Cat was clawing at her, bent back, head touching her own chair over Kara’s shoulder as she let out all manner of profanity and noises in response to what Kara was doing to her. Kara tightened her hold on Cat’s body, pulling her flush enough to bruise her skin with her fingertips as she continued to pound into the other woman.

The smack of skin on skin echoed all around them, between the broken sounds pouring out of Cat’s throat. Kara bowed her head, pushing through the burn of her own muscles before she heard Cat begging her, urging her to let go, to not be afraid, that she couldn’t hurt her, not now, not ever.

Cat let out a series of broken cries surrounded in what Kara could only describe as laughter and decadent screams as Kara engaged her super speed. Her fingers practically vibrated as Cat’s walls clamped around her, the ridges along her length pulsating as she drove hard and fast up into the other woman until Cat’s whole body seized tight enough to send her forward and onto her desk as she came with a series of wanton cries like she’d been broken into pieces.

Kara was up against her, following her forward, pressing herself over Cat’s body where her arm was suddenly trapped, free hand grabbing one of Cat’s own and pinning it around the opposite edge for her to hold on as Kara pounded away hard and deep before slamming herself against the other woman and letting out a loud cry against her back as she filled her.

Cat let out an almost drunken series of ‘unh’s’ as she felt Kara let go, turning her insides to liquid fire. She felt every ridge pull itself deeper into her as Kara came inside her, her internal walls throbbed and viced in what felt like never ending waves around Kara’s fingers and she swore she was going to come all over again when she felt Kara’s essence dripping down between her thighs.

Kara breathed hard and heavy, small groans escaping her and hips jumping forward of their own volition with the waves and throbbing of Cat’s walls surrounding her. She laid herself over Cat, fingers of her other hand still fitting between Cat’s own around the opposite edge of her desk, feeling the other woman stretch her fingers out between Kara’s until they tangled and fisted around one another.

Cat’s eyes were closed, her body shaking and burning and bruised and sore and still racing with the fire of their lovemaking. She was breathing heavy, trying to catch up, Kara’s breath washing over the back of her neck and into her sweat laden hair as she made a small effort to relay she was alright by stretching out her fingers before fitting them around Kara’s when they slid in between her own and curled their joined grips into a fist.

Her grip tightened when she felt Kara’s lips brush her skin, the whisper of her voice only just now registering before she nodded against papers and layouts and all manner of things they had skewed about.

“Very okay.” She allowed, swallowing thickly before even attempting to open her eyes, catching the red blink of her phone before shutting them again.

Kara kept as still as she could, even if her whole body felt like rubber and her nerves were still ricocheting about with every minute sensation of Cat’s body still clutching at her and throbbing in time to Cat’s own heartbeat.

“Are you…?”

Kara kissed the back of Cat’s neck again, mouthing her skin and sending a round of shudders between the both of them when her body clenched in response.

“Fu...Cat… yes. I’m okay… ‘mokay… Rao bless it.” She breathed and winced, feeling Cat tighten around her on purpose, a low hum of a laugh reaching her ears before Cat let out a sharp whine, picking her head up when Kara thrust forward again.

“Kara!” Cat couldn’t help herself with the outburst, feeling the tight circle of movement of Kara’s hips before telling her to stop for a second. “Jus… t..” She made another overly sexual noise of appreciation, pushing back against Kara’s chest and tightening their joined hands around the edge of her desk.

“Relax Supergirl...” She husked, easing her hold on the edge of the desk and surrounding Kara’s fingers tightly, drawing her to Cat’s chest, pressing her against the thunder of her heart just beneath. They straightened gently from the desk, Cat pressing her body against Kara’s as much as she could, forehead pressing into the other woman’s jaw line from over her shoulder as she started to relax.

Kara’s hand slipped free from its awkward angle, twisting itself into Cat’s already ruined dress around her waist to help hold her up.

“You okay?” Kara murmured, nuzzling into Cat’s temple, a slow edge of guilt creeping into her tone.

“Yes baby, I’m alright.” Cat reached up with her free hand, curling her arm around Kara’s head and pulling her closer as she tightened her grip and used the woman’s locks like an anchor.

“But we can’t take it slow and easy in my office.” Cat whimpered gently, feeling Kara’s arms tighten around her to try and ease her discomfort until she let out a broken groan and Kara jerked involuntarily once she was free.

“I’m sor-”

“Kara Zor-El Danvers don’t you fucking dare apologize.” Cat husked, leaning her full weight into Kara’s capable body, her entire body was on fire from the inside and out and she only wanted more. “I love the way you love me.” She slid her hand under Kara’s jaw, fingers teasing across her mouth as she held her and tried to remember how to stand on her own.

“And I love the way you fuck me Kara.” Kara let out a groan, pulling Cat tighter against her body feeling herself getting hard all over again while Cat actually chuckled in that dark purr of amusement she was so good at.

“With your mouth, your fingers, your mind, your body, your words, all of you no matter what your Kryptonian dna decides to give you in order to claim me.” She eased her grip on Kara then, turning in her arms and leaning up against her, looking at the woman directly, rubbing herself against Kara and her growing arousal between them. “Don’t ever be sorry for that, for you all of you. I’m certainly not.”

Kara swallowed hard, her emotions floating on a dangerous edge that turned her eyes glassy and closed off her throat while making her chest burn and her pheromones fill the air between them. Cat’s eyes fluttered on her next breath, fingers curling into fists around Kara’s shirt to pull her down before she tipped her features higher and caught Kara’s trembling lips in her own.

Kara closed her eyes, cheeks staining with tears as Cat drew her in deeper, chasing Kara’s gasp with her tongue and searing herself across the other woman’s taste buds, breaking away from her only when she needed oxygen.

“So pull your big girl pants back up and go get cleaned up baby. I have plans for us now and I’m not about to fulfill them here.” She swiped Kara’s cheeks with her thumbs, searching her gaze until Kara smiled genuinely at her. “Five minutes and my elevator.” She kissed Kara again, gentler and far more chaste than a second prior before she slipped away on minimally unsteady feet, edging her dress down just enough to cover as she slipped into her ensuite to do exactly as she had instructed Kara.

Kara watched her walk, teeth worrying her bottom lip all over again as she noted the shift in Cat’s gait and couldn’t help the swell it put in her chest as she hastily closed herself up and made for the nearest restroom and her own office to gather her things. 


End file.
